Station Square (Dimitri Chronicles)
Station Square is a prominent settlement located in the southeastern coast of Soumerca. It is featured in Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Debuting in Oblivion of Shadows, Station Square is an important city of the United Federation and has a co-existing human and Mobian population standing in the millions. Among other touristic attractions, people worldwide head there because of its beautiful beaches, amusement parks, restaurants, and train station. Original concept belongs to Sega. However, this version belongs to Chamesthehero/ProLuxray/Lolcraft98. Description Station Square is undoubtedly the most famous city of Soumerca. Within the alternate universe of Dimitri Chronicles, Station Square shares a moderately similar history to its canon game counterpart with few adjustments. The absence of Perfect Chaos in this continuity, however, led this city to progress even further and develop new locations that are featured in the fanfiction. The general demeanor of Station Square's population is much more welcoming and warm compared to other continents such as Northamer and Eurish, possibly due to its collectivist culture. There is a significantly larger human population, though the number of Mobians is gradually increasing. Station Square is well-known because of its stunning and unique attractions. It has an annual fighting tournament, Titan Smashing, that gathers fighters from all over the world to compete for the grand prize. Significant Residents There are multiple residents of note in Station Square featured in the series. * Team Prinus: Team created to search for the Chaos Emeralds to oppose Rikai the Hedgehog. ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna: Originally from the Prinus Village. Lives with Ramonna and Maxwell. ** Ramonna the Hedgehog: The current champion of Station Square's fighting tournament. ** Maxwell the Fox: Originally from Central City. Lives with Ramonna and Dimitri. * Jasmine the Bat: Antisocial gamer that goes out more than she would like to admit. * Mira the Fennec: Famous daughter of an aristocratic family. She is currently missing. * Arna the Ravager: The town's most infamous delinquent. * Shiso of the East: Originally from Yurashia. The self-proclaimed greatest disciple of the East. Notable Areas There are multiple areas of note in Station Square featured in the series. Canon * Emerald Coast: The city's well-known beach. It has beautiful, transparent blue ocean water. * Twinkle Park: The city's prominent amusement park. Mentioned in the series. * Speed Highway: In this continuity, it is a public Extreme Gear race track. * Station Square Central Station: The city's train station. Station Square was named after this area! Fanon * Ramonna's House: The house of Ramonna the Hedgehog, Dimitri Prinus the Echidna, and Maxwell the Fox. The main small headquarters of Team Prinus that is located west from the city. * Emerald School: A prestigious private school. It eventually collapsed upon itself and is being rebuilt. * House of Lilies: The local flower shop run by Jasmine's family for generations. It is slowly expanding. * Arcade Arcadia: The local arcade, located near the city's plaza. * Treasure Chest Arena: The city's well-known fighting arena. Named after its appearance! * Neko-Neko Menrui: A brand new Yurashian-themed restaurant that holds ramen-eating contests. Category:Locations